Genoa City Hotel
The Genoa City Hotel was a four star lodging facility in Genoa City. Profile The Embers was a popular restaurant/bar inside the Genoa City Hotel. Some of the guests and residents of the hotel were: Lauren Fenmore and her son, Scott; Jill Abbott and Katherine Chancellor. Who Shot Jill? In 1986, Brad Carlton visited Jill at the Genoa City Hotel and was surprised by her new lavish lifestyle. After an intense talk with Michael Scott, Jill gave a call to Sven Petersen, the hotel masseur, to render his services. Jill summoned Jack Abbott to her hotel suite and presented him with the photographs of them in bed together. She threatened Jack to unveil the truth unless he proposed marriage to her! Dina Mergeron showed up at Jill's hotel room gloating that John Abbott wouldn't call Jill and that she could either make a fool of herself at her press conference or call the parade of reporters off. At Gina's, Jack ran into Sven who was drowning his sorrows with alcohol after being fired by Jill as her masseur and subsequently by the Genoa City Hotel. After practicing her shooting skills in the garden, Katherine had another drink and then went to the Genoa City Hotel where Jill was living. Meanwhile, Jill was taking a shower as someone was breaking into her hotel suite. Suddenly, two gun shots were fired and Jill sank to the ground! At the Genoa City Hotel, Michael found Jill soaked in blood in the shower. As Jill was rushed to the hospital, Genoa City police detectives Carl Williams and Salena Wylie took on the case and started to question Michael about who would have motive to kill Jill. The three main suspects were John, Jack and Katherine. Meanwhile the police investigation took another direction: a gun was found near the Genoa City Hotel and Carl received the bullets with which Jill was shot. After questioning Katherine's chauffeur, Det. Williams and Det. Wylie posed their questions directly to Kay, who after the discovery of the gun now seemed to be the prime suspect. Det. Wiley learned from a clerk at the Genoa City Hotel that he saw Katherine Chancellor near Jill's suite the night of shooting. Katherine was confronted by the police about being at the Genoa City Hotel the night of the shooting. Brock Reynolds urged his mother to cooperate. With Michael, Liz Foster and Phillip Chancellor III by her side, Jill finally awoke for a few seconds. After she recovered, Jill spent her first night after the shooting in her hotel suite and arrived back for work at Jabot Cosmetics. Jack confesseed to the crime in order to prevent his affair with Jill from becoming public. Jack goes to Jill and enters her hotel suite by force when she doesn't want to let him in. He says that he didn't shoot her and that the real culprit is still out there. The hotel masseur was booked out, so Jill called a surprised Sven to come by her hotel suite. Jack was frantically looking for Jill. He badgered the manager of the Genoa City Hotel for information about Sven. The shooter was Sven. He had been rejected by Jill earlier in the night, and, after getting drunk, stole the gun from Gina's. Sven kidnapped Jill and locked her in a meat freezer. Jack came to her rescue. Sven escaped to Mexico, but Jack was cleared of all charges. While living together in the same house, Jill and Kay fought over the disruption of having Esther Valentine around, so Kay and Esther moved into the Genoa City Hotel to give Jill some space. Other Guests Newlyweds Bobby Marsino and Brittany Hodges Marsino spent a few days in the Genoa City Hotel's Bridal Suite, then moved into the Newman Ranch while awaiting renovations on Bobby's condo. In 2003, Nicholas Newman called Sharon Newman to make sure it was okay if their daughter, Cassie Newman, spent the night with him at the Genoa City Hotel. In 2003, Phyllis Summers confided in Drucilla Winters that she was living at the Genoa City Hotel because of marital problems. In 2006, Sharon tricked Nick into admitting that he was at the Genoa City Hotel, but he claimed it was only for a lunch meeting. It was really a rendevous with Phyllis. After Nick left, Sharon found a receipt for the Genoa City Hotel. Sharon learned that Phyllis stayed in the hotel while Sharon was in Denver. In 2007, Sharon booked a room at the Genoa City Hotel. Staff Former Employees and Roles *Sven Petersen, Masseur Category:Business Category:Lodging Category:Needs Photo